Of Slivers and Swirls
by Froggy the Master
Summary: What happens when your fellow warrior disobays the Warrior Code, but you can't report them because you love them? What happens when a cat tries to kill the one you loved? Sliverfoot knows.
1. Chapter 1

Of Slivers and Swirls  
By Froggy  
© by Froggdly inc

Chapter 1

Sliverfoot lay outside the Medicine Cat's den, staring at Swirlingwind. She was beautiful, her silky fur shined silver in the moonlight. He was not a Medicine Cat; he was just there to have a sliver removed from his foot. That was his sign, and tonight was his vigil. Hers had been only a few moonrises ago, so he wasn't that much younger. He knew she liked Crookedjaw so he wouldn't go padding after her, er, he wouldn't let her know he was padding after him. He would wait until she realized her true feelings for him. The two had been apprentices together and they had quarreled all the time. He had just fought to make her mad, and now when he realized his true feelings for her he had been angry with himself, for now she hated him.

"What are you doing, staring at her, you used to fight when you were an apprentice," came a booming voice. Sliverfoot looked up to see the clan Medicine Cat, Hayfire, looking down at him. Sliverfoot turned around to lay on his back and sheepishly grinned at him, "Well, you're all fixed, you just need to keep the cobwebs and poultice on until it stops bleeding. Would you like poppy seeds for pain?"  
Sliverfoot shook his head no, after all he couldn't talk he had a vigil to keep. He got up to go sit in the middle of the clearing but suddenly Hayfire spoke in a strange voice, almost robotic, very unusual from the one he normally used. Brook the cat may be, but doom the cat will bring. "Off to the vigil you go," he meowed with a strange smile on his face as if he had just woken up from a leisurely nap in the sun. What happened, what did it mean he wondered did I just receive a message from StarClan?

He woke up the next morning excited, cold, and hungry. It had snowed over night. Excitement took over and he went to the warrior's den to see whom he could wake up. Swirlingwind was in there, a smile danced across his face, and a shiver ran pleasantly down his spine, he wouldn't wake her up. Maybe when she heard he had woken everyone else except her she might relieve him from some guilt of his mishaps he had ever so joyfully pinned on her. How young and kit-like he had acted. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, but all that did was make his head hurt. Sliverfoot stopped and tried to step lightly over Swirlingwind but his claw snagged a chunk of her fur and when he tried to lift his leg he tripped and ended up landing right on top of her.

"What now?" demanded Swirlingwind as she woke with a start, "What have you pinned on me this time? What did you break? What wall did you collapse this time, the nursery, or the apprentices den again?" She hissed shrilly.

"I…" he faltered then decided to tell the truth. "I came in to try and find a good nest, and you seemed to be sleeping in the best one." Ok, so it wasn't the truth, but it was as close to the truth he could get without telling her his whole plan. Oh, no, now she was mad, her tail lashed side to side and her eyes burned with fury.

"So, what were you going to do, drag me out of it by my fur?" she thrust her head close and got right up to his face, he could almost taste her sweet scent and would have just stood there forever smelling her except for at that moment the clan leader, Macestar, burst into the den, shaking with fury.

"What is going on here," she growled, "Sliverfoot, why did you wake Swirlingwind?" _I didn't want to, it was an accident, I only wanted to wake the others_, he thought, and almost smiled to himself but then caught the look of pure rage in Swirlingwind's eyes and didn't. "Well?" Macestar prompted.

"I was only trying to find a spot to sleep, Macestar," he said, bowing his head.

"Stop this nonsense at once, Sliverfoot, you may lead the patrol, take Frozenpelt, Brookpaw, and Thorncoat with you."

"But that's hardly a punishment," Swirlingwind meowed with resentment.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Macestar said and he thought he saw a small smile dash across her face. She was enjoying this! He thought infuriated. Calm down, you get to lead the patrol, think of that as an honor. He forced himself to give a respectful lick to Macestar and then went to call the others. While he waited for the other cats to finish eating Sliverfoot looked longingly at Swirlingwind.

"Sliverfoot!" he rushed back to attention as Brookpaw called to him. Seeing they were done he followed them out of the clearing and into the damp, dense forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The patrol had so far been uneventful so he let his mind wander. Suddenly a scent blew across his nose, _Mouse!_ It was the dead of whitetime and prey was scarce, so Macestar had told them to bring back anything they could catch. Getting into a low crouch, keeping all his weight in his haunches silently he stalked it and when he was a tail length away he pounced. He killed it with one swift bite to the spine.

"Nice catch!" Thorncoat meowed approvingly. He had not been his mentor but Sliverfoot still felt a rush of pride at the senior warriors praise. Sliverfoot nodded his thanks at the compliment. There was no need to bury it; they were on their way back to camp.

Once they were back in camp, two mice and one rabbit later, Sliverfoot went to report to Macestar. He sat outside the den, not wanting to go in, he was still upset about earlier, even if she had let him lead patrol.

"Come on, Sliverfoot, come in, I can smell you. You can't sit out there forever." Macestar growled amused. Silently he cursed himself for dawdling, why not just get it over with, he would see her every day until she died and went to StarClan. "How did patrol go?" she asked.

"It was fine," he replied stiffly.

"Go get a fresh piece of kill and go to sleep," she said gently and then added, "Be careful where you put your feet!"

Mumbling curses under his breath he selected a skinny rabbit and went to sit next to Kinktail, one of his oldest friends and they talked about the days events. Kinktail described her apprentice Oakpaw's assignment. He had to hunt around frozen creek and see what he could find. Oakpaw had gotten two water voles and a thrush.

"Wow, that must have been enough to feed all the elders!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Kinktail purred, "Macestar was ecstatic and told him to take his kill right to the elders."

"Macestar!" growled Sliverfoot, "She thinks she knows everything about love- I mean life."

"Life indeed," meowed Kinktail amusedly.

"Yes life," spat Sliverfoot and he stalked to the warriors' den, not looking at Swirlingwind. He curled up in a nest near the outer ring, back facing her.

"You know," mewed Kinktail, following close behind him, "If you want her to like you, you should probably go explain things to her."

"Yeah, and you will finally confess your love to Splitear," he meowed sarcastically, "who died and made you the love doctor?"

"Fine, just trying to give you some advice!" bristled Kinktail sounding hurt.

"Kinktail-"

"Don't talk to me! I guess my advice isn't as valued as much as I thought it was!" She turned and waked to the other side of the warriors' den. Glaring at him she laid down nest to Frozenpelt and started talking. Every few minutes she would look up and glare, though every time it was getting less and less hostile. Finally she got up and trudged over to him. She said nothing but lay down next to him, fur brushing against his.

When he woke in the morning he was surprised to see the snow had started to melt. Robincrest's kits were playing outside of the nursery with a ball of moss. "Morning Leopardkit, Pantherkit," he meowed as he walked past.

"Sliverfoot!" called a voice, turning around he spotted Brookpaw hurrying towards him. "Thank StarClan I caught you, you're to go on patrol with Swirlingwind, Crookedjaw, and me, if you think you can handle it," she added mischievously.

"You little!" he growled and took a threatening step forward.

"O.K. we'll wait by the entrance of camp for you," she meowed and flounced over to sit by Crookedjaw. _Who does she think she is? She's nothing more than an apprentice!_ He ate quickly and walked over to the patrol. Without looking at him Swirlingwind started into the woods.

As they walked along the border Sliverfoot snuck glances at Swirlingwind, who, he wasn't happy to see, was walking side by side with Crookedjaw, flank touching flank. He glanced around hoping Brookpaw didn't see the look of disgust on his face. He turned around and caught Brookpaw staring at him with a look of longing. _What does she want? Just this morning she was fighting with me. Wait, isn't that what I used to do with Swirlingwind? Oh, no, Brookpaw must like me! _He kept watching her. _No she must have more than a crush on me, the way she's looking at me!_

He didn't notice Swirlingwind had stopped and he barreled right into her, sending her into the creek. _No, no, no, no, no, this wasn't happening!_ She limped out of the creek and looked at him, her face twisted with pure, hot, anger. "What do you think you are doing?" she screeched, "I don't have an eye on you for a minute and you think of some way to torture me! Well, I don't have to stand around and take this, the patrol is finished!" And with that she stalked back to camp, trying valiantly to keep her tail from drooping under the weight of the water.

Once inside camp Swirlingwind went straight to the Macestar's den to have a word with her. Moments later Macestar walked out and padded over to him. He stared down at his rabbit and silently willed her to walk past him. It didn't work. She stretched out next to him and waited for Sliverfoot to explain what had happened.

"Well," he began, "I was watching Brookpaw and I didn't see her stop. That's all that happened, I swear it by StarClan." She nodded slowly as if she really believed him. "It was an accident!"

"Yes, an accident," Swirlingwind spat scornfully as she strolled up, "why do accidents always seem to happen when I'm around?"

"I…I…" he flustered, " IreallylikeyoubutIgetallnervouswhenyou'rearound!" he let his words flow out like a river.

"What? What are you talking about? You're not high on catnip are you?" she asked suspiciously and sniffed him.

"Great StarClan, isn't it obvious? He has been padding after you ever since you were made a warrior!" Macestar said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, Sliverfoot you'll just have to find someone else, I have already found someone," she hissed menacingly.

"I can't find someone else, someone else found me!" he snarled, "Brookpaw has been mooning after me like I did to you and I realize how annoying that is, I don't even like her, but I like her as a friend just fine," he quickly meowed as Macestar gave him a hard stare. "I… what… what I'm really trying to say is… why don't you and Crookedjaw have a nice life together," he said dramatically.

"I…but…how…I… how did you know that I liked him!" she hissed surprised.

"Oh, it's obvious," he said lightly.

"Sometimes you toms are so full of your selves!" she hissed shrilly, walking towards the entrance.

"Wait a moment will you Swirlingwind, we need to have an apprentice ceremony," Macestar meowed. She leaped onto the Great Rock and beckoned Leopardkit and Pantherkit forward.

"From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices will be called Leopardpaw and Pantherpaw. Sliverfoot, you are without an apprentice and the clan respects your loyalty and perseverance, you will be mentor to Leopardpaw. Crookedjaw, you are also without an apprentice, please pass on all you know to this apprentice, you will be mentor to Pantherpaw."

"Leopardpaw! Pantherpaw! Leopardpaw! Pantherpaw!" the Clan chanted as one.

As soon as the ceremony was done Swirlingwind crept out of camp. She looked nervous, and her head darted around, checking that no one saw her. Sliverfoot decided to follow her. Telling Leopardpaw to stay in camp, he slid after her, melting into the shadows. How strange, she's going to the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan! Either she's running away or she's meeting someone.

He slowed to a halt as a cat slipped out of the water. Watching her knead the ground in excitement he began to unsheathe and sheathe his claws, angrily flexing. Riverfur, he thought astonished as he recognized the cat, what's he doing here? Sliverfoot opened his mouth into a silent hiss. Wait, he told himself, maybe she can explain what's going on, he didn't want to believe the truth, that his beloved was breaking the warrior code, nor did he want to see such a cat betray the Clan they were born to. Sighing he turned around and made his way back to camp. In his heart he knew he should have confronted them, but he also knew that Macestar would punish Swirlingwind and he couldn't do that to her. Was he breaking the warrior code by not reporting what he saw?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

He looked up into the sky, the moon was at its fullest. It had been three moonrises and now it was the gathering. With Macestar in the lead they ran down the now familiar path towards Fourtrees. Sliverfoot loved the feeling of the cool night air racing along his back. He felt free, as if nothing could do harm to him. When they arrived at Fourtrees Macestar leaped onto the Great Rock and went to converse with Swampstar, the leader of ThunderClan. Sliverfoot gazed around, he was still amazed that the Clans could only get along enough to tell of happenings in their clan, but then again his loyalty was to the clan and only to the clan. He would not hesitate to do what Macestar ordered, even if he _was _still a bit angry with her. He looked around searching, and when he found what he was looking for he went to sit next to Kinktail as she talked to Riverfur.

"Yes, I'm fine Kinktail and you? That's great," Riverfur meowed as she nodded. "Sliverfoot how are you?" he asked with a cold politeness as he noticed Sliverfoot. _He must know, _Sliverfoot thought anxiously, _how could he? He must have seen me! _

"Yes, well, we have to be going, good to see you!" Sliverfoot mewed in a false cheery voice as he dragged Kinktail over to Hayfire.

"What was that about?" she asked looking surprised.

"He makes me nervous, all jittery and stuff, that's all." Sliverfoot replied, "come on, let's talk to Hayfire and the other Medicine Cats."

"Welcome young ones, please, sit with us while the leaders discuss the events," Hayfire meowed warmly. Sliverfoot started to say something but was cut off by the familiar yowl of Macestar, signaling the start of the gathering.

First Swampstar, the leader of ThunderClan gave news of a new litter of kits and the making of two apprentices into warriors. Next, Midnightstar, the leader of ShadowClan talked about their warriors too, then Tallstar of WindClan, and finally Macestar was aloud to discuss the good news about Kinktail, Swirlingwind, and Sliverfoot.

Sliverfoot sat a little straighter and lifted his head a little higher when he was announced. After the gathering, while Sliverfoot lay in his bedding he began to ponder over what to do about Brookpaw, but before he could reach a decision he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Springing back he shook his whiskers and muttered, "Never shoulda tried to catch fish, it's just…"

"You know," said a voice. Rotating around he rested his gaze upon Swirlingwind.

"What do you want? Did you come down here just to make fun of me?"

"If you're in RiverClan and you can't catch fish what does that say about you?" she continued mockingly.

"If you think you're so high and mighty why don't you catch one," he spat scornfully, "instead of standing around and making a mockery of me?"

"Fine," she growled, "watch me and you might learn a thing or two." And with that she turned around and hooked a fish with her claw. "See, to you I am the high and mighty."

"Well, if you think you are so good how about teaching Riverfur how to catch fish!" he blurted out suddenly.

"What, how…did…know…" she stumbled out almost incoherently.

"Let's just say I saw you and Riverfur meeting at the river," he retorted evenly.

"Oh, that, that was just a meeting between the two of us, nothing serious," she meowed. "But did he see anything else, that is the question," she mused apparently talking to herself.

"I…I won't tell if you teach me how to fish," Sliverfoot meowed quickly, not wanting to miss his chance.

"Well," she began.

"Please," he pleaded, practically on the ground, "I have an apprentice, Leopardpaw needs to know how to fish and in order to accomplish that _I _need to know how to fish!" he meowed exasperated.

"I can. Only if you won't tell!" she growled quickly.

"I won't, I swear it by StarClan!"

"Good, then the first thing you need to know is never let you shadow go over the water, so the fish don't see you." She explained patiently. Swirlingwind gave him secret lessons for seven more moonrises. The clan never asked where they would disappear to, thank StarClan! Macestar noticed they were getting friendlier so she didn't bother to stop them from doing what they were doing. Sliverfoot didn't like lying to her, but what choice did he have? Finally he gave in and brought Leopardpaw to the river when he thought he was able to teach her how to fish.

"Okay, first never let your shadow go over the water, we don't want the fish to see you." He repeated in the same voice Swirlingwind had used so many times before with him.

"Okay," she responded, leaning over the edge a little to far for Sliverfoot's liking and he was about to say something when she fell in.

Laughing he waited for her to climb out but when she didn't and kept thrashing about in the cold water he began to get worried. He leaped in to save her but the current carried her away. Sliverfoot climbed out, knowing that he was more use to her strong, and that he shouldn't waste his energy trying to swim after her when he could just run.

Running down the bank he tried to keep her in sight, but the waves were churning and kept dunking her under. He knew that if he didn't reach her soon he might not save her. Just as he was about to give up hope who should appear but another cat, and down-river even! The cat leaped in and with its powerful strokes he pulled her out on Sliverfoot's side of the river.

He rushed over to Leopardpaw, not caring who the cat was that had saved her. She looked pitifully small; her brown fur was soaking and clung to her body. Her eyes were shut, and she didn't move.

_Please Leopardpaw, come back to me. Please StarClan, send her back, she is not ready to come to you yet._ He sat there praying with all his heart for a few moments and was about to bring her back to camp to mourn for her when she coughed and spit out what must have been the whole river.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Leopardpaw," he cried out joyfully, "you're alive!"

"I think she'll be okay, just get her back to your Medicine Cat so she can be looked at," meowed the cat who had saved her. Sliverfoot looked up to see Riverfur and spat,

"What are you doing here, why were you by the river, were you hoping to steal some prey?"

"Keep your fur on, I was just out hunting. On our side of the river!" he added when he saw Sliverfoot's look of triumph, "and I happened to see this apprentice, whom I assume is yours, fall into the river and practically drown," he snarled, "You should be thanking me, not accusing me of stealing your prey!"

"Yes, well, I must admit, you _did_ save her, and for that I am thankful, however, just because you saved her doesn't mean you were allowed on our territory!" Sliverfoot growled menacingly.

"Just get her back to your Medicine Cat and forget the whole incident, and if it makes you feel better go soak yourself and say _you_ rescued her!" he meowed and stormed off to the river, crossed it, gave one final glare and disappeared into the bushes.

"What happened?" Leopardpaw asked in a daze, "Who was that?"

"That," Sliverfoot spat, "was the worst excuse for a cat I have ever seen, or in other words, Riverfur."

"Oh," she replied and nodded as if she understood, which she couldn't possibly have, given the stress she was under.

"Come on, we better let Hayfire check you for shock and treat you with whatever he calls that stuff." Sliverfoot sighed wearily. They trudged back to camp and when they got there he sent her off to visit Hayfire and Sliverfoot went to talk to Macestar.

After he had explained everything, leaving out the part about Riverfur's suggestion to go soak himself, the "Riverfur is the worst excuse for a cat I have ever seen," part and the part where he accused Riverfur of stealing prey, because he really knew that he had just made that up because he despised Riverfur with every fiber of his body, Macestar had told him to go rest. Okay, so he hadn't told her _everything,_ just everything she had to _know. _

As he was about to go into the warriors' den he saw Swirlingwind walk out, stretch her long, lean muscles and go talk to Macestar. When he entered the den he heard Frozenpelt tell Robincrest that Swirlingwind was going to have kits. Everyone naturally thought that they were Crookedjaw's, but Sliverfoot knew that they were Riverfur's. He hurried out of the den, forgetting about sleep and raced to Macestar's den to wait for Swirlingwind to come out. When she came out he led her over to the back of the camp and asked her about the kits, and how were they really Riverfur's?

"Yes, okay, they are Riverfur's, but don't tell anyone for should they judge the kits and not me. The clan will think they are Crookedjaw's for as long as I live. I will tell them, and just them, when I am on my deathbed, who their father was and what a strong and noble warrior he was." She spat glaring at him, "If you tell anyone I will flay the fur off your back."

"I understand, just today he saved Leopardpaw from drowning, I owe him my apprentice's life, I will not tell anyone," Sliverfoot meowed defeated.

"Good," she spat and walked back to the warriors' den pulling a smile back on her face. Following her, Sliverfoot went to lie down by Kinktail. Staring through the bramble, at Silverpelt, Sliverfoot prayed to StarClan to guide him through this predicament. He was about to sleep when he heard a twig-snapping crack, jerking out of his stupor, Sliverfoot silently craned his head around just in time to see Swirlingwind sneak out, _probably going to see Riverfur, _he thought. He would have stopped her, or at least followed her, but he knew that she had a right to tell him. In private. Ignoring a nagging feeling that told him to follow her he closed his eyes and let sleep catch up to him.

The following morning he was awakened by a shrieking wail, "Swirlingwind, she's…she's gone!" He sprang to attention as Robincrest wailed again.

"Hush at once," hissed Macestar, "you'll scare all the prey away! Maybe she's just gone hunting."

"Alone!" shrieked Robincrest, "in her condition!"

"What condition?" asked Crookedjaw as he blinked sleepily, walking out of the warriors' den.

"She's having your kits, you great lump of fur!" Frozenpelt snarled as she followed him out. "Great StarClan, you'd think you didn't even know what color her fur is!" she snapped.

"I know what color fur she has!" he meowed indignantly, "it's… it's… gray?" he supplied helplessly.

"NO you great badger, it's only the most beautiful shade of SILVER I have ever seen!" Sliverfoot screeched. _Okay,_ he thought, _Riverfur is not the worst excuse for a cat, although a close second, Crookedjaw is! He can't even remember his own supposed mate's pelt color!_ "Honestly, you'd think you'd know more about her, or did you mate with her just to keep the legacy going?" Sliverfoot hissed, trying to make it seem as if he _had _mated with her, "I'm going to go hunting, Kinktail, Oakpaw, Leopardpaw, how about coming with me?" he asked, opening his eyes wide enough to signal that he was not actually going hunting.

"Yes, of course," meowed Kinktail, quickly taking the hint. Walking with Kinktail, Leopardpaw and Oakpaw out of camp they stopped in a clearing to decide where to look.

"I'll go up by the river, Leopardpaw, come with me, Oakpaw, take the trail along the WindClan border, Kinktail, take the border between us and ThunderClan." They all nodded and broke apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As he walked along the river with Leopardpaw at his side, his eyes were searching, but his mind reeled with possibilities. _Did she go of her own accord; did Riverfur kill her when he heard about the kits? Was she dragged off by a badger, weighted down by her unborn kits? _His mind was over following, he needed to get rid of the possibilities, he needed to talk to Riverfur. Sliverfoot told Leopardpaw to stay along the trail and keep out of trouble while he went to talk to Riverfur.

He hurried through the bracken, determined to find Swirlingwind. He got to the border before Kinktail had passed by and swam across the river with his powerful forelimbs. Crouched down, hiding in the reeds, he scanned to the area and tasted the air. Scenting a ThunderClan patrol he shrank back even farther into the reeds, hoping they would conceal his scent.

As they got close he could see who was in the patrol, he recognized a white tom named Whitestorm and thankfully Riverfur. "You guys go ahead, I'll look for a rabbit over here." meowed Riverfur, motioning with his tail over to the reeds where Sliverfoot was hiding. "What do you want?" he spat as the patrol walked away.

"Where is Swirlingwind?" demanded Sliverfoot, his hackles rising. "What did you do with her?" Riverfur made no move to say anything and stared at the ground. "I saw her sneak out to visit you yesterday night!" Sliverfoot went on.

"Yes, she did come visit me, and she told me she was going to have kits!" he whispered eyes shining, "but she said she was never going to tell the Clan they were mine!" Riverfur exploded as the shining quickly turned to flashes of anger, "we couldn't have had that could we?"

"You traitor!" snarled Sliverfoot, "she loved you, as much as she believed in StarClan, she risked exile to be with you, and this is how you repay her?" Shaking with rage Sliverfoot meowed, "Let me ask you one more question, where did you dump her, like…like…crowfood?"

"Let's just say, love bites," Riverfur replied twistedly. Not bothering to reply to Riverfur's obscene comment Sliverfoot flung himself into the river and swam across. _Crookedjaw isn't the worst excuse for a cat, he wouldn't kill one cold-blooded, Riverfur is! _He contradicted himself once more.

"Love bites, love bites, what could he mean? Love, that meant him and Swirlingwind; bites, adders bite! He's taken her to Snakerocks!" he hissed sickened, "she'll never make it, surely she's already been bitten, but I've got to try!" He raced like the four great clans before him and eventually crossed the river for a third time and skidded to a stop in front of the Snakerocks. He was relieved to see she was unharmed but his heart flew up into his mouth when he saw her surrounded in a complete circle by adders.

"Swirlingwind!" he yowled as he rushed to her side, through the circle of adders, not caring if he got bitten, he had to save the kits! His explosive yowl brought a ThunderClan patrol running, Skyheart was leading the way. His apprentice, Bluepaw, followed him like a shadow.

"What is going on here? Why are you on our territory?" Skyheart spat.

"Please, I'll explain it later, just help me get her out of here!" Sliverfoot begged, "She's going to die without your help!"

"Very well, we will help, only because we can't stand here and watch a cat die in front of us, with out doing anything," Skyheart meowed calmly. "Tigerclaw, please direct the adder's attention to you while Lionheart helps, what is your name?" he asked politely

"It's… a… ah… Sliverfoot" Sliverfoot finally got out.

"While Lionheart helps Sliverfoot get the young she-cat out of this deathtrap." Skyheart continued quickly. Once Swirlingwind was safe Skyheart called him over to question him. "So, what exactly happened?"

"Well, this morning Swirlingwind wasn't in camp, she is going to have kits, so I was worried and I went to look for her with a few of my friends. I knew she had snuck out to meet Riverfur, you see, she loves him," Sliverfoot left out the part about Riverfur being the father incase Swirlingwind didn't want him to tell anyone, "and I went to talk to him and he got mad, really mad, and all he told me, when I asked him where Swirlingwind was, was 'Love bites', and I realized by bite he meant adder and I came here only to find her, and you know the rest." Sliverfoot finished wearily.

"What, no, not Riverfur, he wouldn't do that!" Skyheart broke out in anguish, "you lie!"

"I don't, and you can go talk to Riverfur, and Swirlingwind when she wakes up," Sliverfoot replied jadedly.

"Fine," hissed Skyheart stiffly, "we will help you take her to your Medicine Cat so she can be looked at, but we don't owe you anything."

"Yes, I understand, it is RiverClan that owes you, you saved one of our cats and we will not forget it soon." Sliverfoot mewed, "Thank you for everything." Once they were back in camp Skyheart said goodbye and left. But all was not fine; Hayfire had noticed a small slash and declared it the work of an adder. Swirlingwind's life hung by a thread.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Hayfire had told him that she might never wake-up, it just depended on how bad the gash was and how much poison had gotten in her veins. Sliverfoot sat by her everyday, occasionally seeing Crookedjaw, but not much, he seemed to think that it was contagious and he would be infected if he went to visit his mate.

On the fifth day Macestar finally said he should be training Leopardpaw so he was forced to leave her side, Macestar said she would send someone right out to tell him if anything improved, or the side he didn't like to think about, if anything worsened. He was a brilliant fisher by the time Leopardpaw was to have known and he thought she was one of the best hunters in the Clan. As they walked back into camp after hunting and training, they were breathing heavily, it was hard to breathe with 3 mice each hanging from your mouth.

"Leopardpaw, go back to the pile of fish we left and collect them, I'm going to see how Swirlingwind is." Sliverfoot meowed. Leopardpaw nodded curtly and headed back out of camp racing towards the river. "How is she?" he asked breathlessly as ran over to the Medicine Cat's den.

"I've got some news for you good and bad, she has drifts in and out of consciousness, but she doesn't know what happened, I think she's still in shock. She trusted this cat completely and he stabbed her in the back, she thought it was the right thing to do, risking everything, she still can't believe that he would do that, just because she didn't want the kits to be ridiculed and tormented." Hayfire meowed solemnly, "I think I've found the right combination of herbs, she'll make it," he continued confidently.

"And what if she doesn't?" Sliverfoot meowed in a whisper, "What about the kits? Are they able to grow with her like this, not eating?"

"They will be okay for a couple more days, they are still young and don't eat as much as they will when the are older." Hayfire meowed, comforting a trembling Sliverfoot.

"Thank you Hayfire, for, for, everything," meowed Sliverfoot still trembling. Hayfire just nodded and went back to Swirlingwind's side.

Sliverfoot went to visit her no matter her condition, or her improvements. He did see Crookedjaw more frequently, he must have decided that it wasn't contagious and he was safe. Streamface came everyday, licking her daughter's fur feebly, as if all hope was gone.

Tonight was the gathering. A million different scenarios had already played through Sliverfoot's mind about what was going to happen when the other clans heard of this treachery. But Sliverfoot knew that they didn't really have anything to go with because he was the only one, besides Swirlingwind and Riverfur, who knew _why_ Riverfur had done this and he was not about to say anything about the kits, and if Riverfur knew what was good for him he wouldn't say anything about them either. Sliverfoot had just chosen a starling and was about to go share tongues with Kinktail when someone called his name.

"Sliverfoot, I've got fantastic news," Brookpaw yowled as she ran up to his side, "Swirlingwind's awake!"

"What?" Sliverfoot asked even though he had heard what Brookpaw had said, it was just one of those times when you can't believe your ears so you ask again.

"She's awake! Although she's not a very good mood," meowed Brookpaw cheekily.

"Does Streamface know?" Sliverfoot called over his shoulder after he took of like lightning over to the Medicine Cat's den.

"I don't think so, she's just resting, StarClan knows she needs it!" Meowed Brookpaw, "shall I tell her?"

"Yes of course, her only daughter has woken up after been unconscious for what, seven moonrises?" He replied, "Hurry on, she must've been waiting so long for this moment."

As he got to the Medicine Cat's den he was surprised to see Swirlingwind sitting there with a look of disgust on her face. "What do you want?" she spat ferociously.

"I just heard you were awake and I wanted to talk to you." Sliverfoot replied wearily.

"You want to ask what happened do you?" hissed Swirlingwind shrilly, "you and five others. Well, I'm afraid I won't be of any help." She spat again, not sounding sorry at all.

"The least you can do is thank me!" hissed Sliverfoot, anger making him harsh.

"Thank you for what? You should have let me die, it was what he would've wanted anyway." Swirlingwind meowed bitterly.

Sliverfoot did not have to ask who "he" was.

"I was foolish, so foolish, serves me right, I was breaking the warrior code, and for what, to see that stupid lump of fur? You should have let me die Sliverfoot, you always were such a hero figure, you couldn't let any cat die, even if it were their destiny, and it was mine!" She spat the last few words with such hatred Sliverfoot started to back out of the den, too astonished to say anything.

He turned and was about to run when he rammed into Streamface, coming to see her only kin. Not wanting to see the horrified look on Streamface's face when she tried to talk to her daughter, he ran out of camp, wind rustling his fur, he ran and ran, trying to get away from it all. He finally slowed and came to a complete stop when he found himself in a hollow. Walking out of the shadows came Kinktail.

"You went to see her did you?" Kinktail asked sympathetically when she saw Sliverfoot eyes, brimming with tears. "She's changed a bit hasn't she?"

"She, she was so mad when she found out I had rescued her, she just wanted to die. She told me I was a 'hero figure and I couldn't let any cat die, even if it were their destiny.'" He spat bitterly, shaking his head with anger, letting the tears fall freely down his chest.

"She will take a bit of getting used to I suppose, but deep down she's still the same old Swirlingwind who taught you how to fish," she ignored the look of shock on Sliverfoot face. "The same old Swirlingwind you used to fight with when you were an apprentice, the same old Swirlingwind you awoke when your claw snagged her fur." Sliverfoot couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious and bent down to give his chest fur a lick.

"Deep down she's still the same, it will just take a while for her to realize that there might have been one cat who didn't care, but there were and still are a lot of other cats who still_ do _care." Kinktail reassured Sliverfoot shrewdly.

"When did you become so wise?" Sliverfoot tried to tease Kinktail but it came out sounding like a croak when he tried to laugh.

"When did you become a frog?" she retorted. Sliverfoot immediately began to feel an ease that would never come when he was around Swirlingwind.

"When did you become…" Sliverfoot tried to think of something intelligent to say but nothing came to mind, "when did you become so beautiful?" he asked. Sliverfoot started to blush furiously underneath his fur and instantly wished he hadn't revealed that.

"When did you become so attracted to me?" she asked and stretched her long brown legs. Sliverfoot didn't reply but started back to camp, the gathering would start soon. Kinktail followed him and walked next to him until they got to camp. Sliverfoot was relieved to see that Swirlingwind was in the Medicine Cat's den sleeping so he said nothing when they walked past.

"Kinktail, Sliverfoot, you are to go to the gathering," meowed Macestar as they walked past her as she sat outside her den, "we leave soon, be ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

When they got to Fourtrees only ThunderClan was there and they didn't say anything, only sat in a corner and waited painfully for the gathering to start. Sliverfoot sat far from Riverfur, who, he was happy to see had come. Kinktail sat next to him for support, flank against flank. As the other Clans came you could've cut the tension with a claw. The other Clans didn't have any idea about what was going on. Macestar graciously let Swampstar go first, Sliverfoot knew her plans, lie like a snake in the grass until the end and announce what had happened and let everyone ponder over it until the next gathering.

"I have good news, Bluepaw has been made into a warrior along with Redpaw and Frostpaw, and they shall be known as Bluefur, Redtail, and Frostfur." Swampstar meowed proudly.

She then backed away and let Midnightstar tell about a litter of kits.

Macestar then motioned for Tallstar to move forward and told of Nightpaw becoming Nighttalon, Sheerpaw becoming Sheerfrost, Foxpaw becoming Foxwind, and Lilypaw becoming Lilypool. He also told of three new apprentices, Hollypaw, Scorchpaw, and Gorsepaw. Finally it was Macestar's turn and she moved to the edge of the Great Rock.

She meowed, "I have some disturbing news, Riverfur of ThunderClan, tried to murder Swirlingwind, who could not be here due to her injuries." WindClan and ShadowClan cats that had been sharing tongues with ThunderClan cats, just moments before, jumped up, hackles raised.

"What proof do you have that Riverfur has done what you say!" snarled Swampstar.

"One of our warriors, Sliverfoot, found Swirlingwind on top of Snakerocks completely encircled by adders, he had previously talked to Riverfur and had deducted that he had left her there to die!" spat Macestar. "Riverfur, what do you have to say about this?" she inquired coolly.

"I do not have to prove myself to you Macestar, you are not my leader!" he spat.

"But you do to me," meowed Swampstar, "and I am waiting."

"Fine, I did it, what are you going to do about it?" He growled unafraid. The cats were silent; no sounds were heard through the forest.

"I sentence you to exile, cats of ThunderClan, if you see him, you have my permission to rip him to shreds, for he tried to kill a cat cold-bloodedly." She replied as coolly as Macestar.

Meows and yowls of agreement echoed through the silent forest.

"Fine," he spat, "I _will_ seek revenge!" And with that he stalked away from Fourtrees.

As Sliverfoot got back to camp he was disappointed to see that Swirlingwind was up and about. He couldn't believe that he used to chase after her and now he was going out of his way to avoid her. He sat down with a sigh as she stumbled over to him, still unsteady on her paws. She swiped him across the face and blood oozed out. "What was that for?" Sliverfoot asked enraged.

"I can't believe that you exiled him! I thought my secret was safe with you!" she spat with loathing. She then tried to jump on him but her wobbling legs gave way and she collapsed. Sliverfoot rushed over to her, shaking the blood out of his face. "I'm fine, get out of my sight!" Sliverfoot nodded numbly and went into the warriors' den, which was his only sanctuary in camp. He couldn't believe that after all Riverfur did, she could still forgive him.

Kinktail came in and crouched next to him, "Fancy a hunt?" she asked with a sympathetic look.

"Yes, hold on a moment," Sliverfoot replied wearily, "I've got to talk to Macestar." Sliverfoot walked over to her den and went inside.

"Sliverfoot, what do you need?" Macestar asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I need to talk to you about Swirlingwind." Sliverfoot said in anguish and crumpled to the ground, "She's changed so much! She was so angry, no, livid, when she'd heard what I'd done! Do you think I did the right thing?"

Sliverfoot looked at Macestar, and she responded, "You _did_ do the right thing, maybe she doesn't realize it, but you have protected her from him, he was a selfish cat and he might've cared about her in the beginning, but he eventually grew away from her. He couldn't stand having kits that couldn't know who their father was."

"But surely he couldn't have thought she would tell them who their father was after all he did!" Sliverfoot meowed exasperated, "What kind of a mouse-brain would do that?"

"Sliverfoot, I don't think he was thinking clearly towards the end, I think greed had corrupted his mind. Now off you go, Kinktail is waiting for you! Have a good hunt, may StarClan be with you!"

Sliverfoot trudged over to where Kinktail was sitting and nudged her to her paws, "Let's go, if we wait any longer the prey will be in their holes, hiding from the bright sun!"

The pair raced down the path towards the river. Sliverfoot wished he could get away from it all, the lies, the deceit, and the terror that Riverfur had sparked in Swirlingwind, but most of all he wished he could run and run and never look back. He wished that he was a normal cat and didn't have all of this weight on his shoulders; that his problems would melt away like leafbare, for you always knew that newleaf would eventually come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sliverfoot couldn't stop thinking about Swirlingwind; even fishing reminded him of how she had taught him to fish.

"You're thinking about her aren't you," Kinktail meowed looking concerned, "how she taught you how to fish." Sliverfoot nodded but said nothing. "Why do you keep thinking about her? Aren't I good enough?" she questioned angrily.

"I can't help thinking about her! You of all cats should know that! What happened to the sympathetic Kinktail who would always give me her condolences? What happened to her?" Sliverfoot screeched, "Maybe you'd better go!"

"Then who will give you a shoulder to cry on?" Kinktail asked, voice cold as ice. "It's Swirlingwind this, and Swirlingwind that! Honestly, you'd think you were her kin or something!"

"Well, it's not like I saved her from the adders or anything, it's not like she would be dead right now if I hadn't done anything!" Sliverfoot retorted, eyes blazing with fury.

"It's not like she wanted to live or anything!"

"Don't even start with me! Do you know what it's like, saving someone, expecting they'll be happy, and the then they claw your fur off!"

"Sliverfoot, you always go on about how she still forgave him, and now you are defending the one cat who would try to kill you for a couple of mouse tails! Sometimes, sometimes you're no better than she!" Kinktail snarled.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I'M NOT LIKE HER!" Sliverfoot exploded, "maybe you'd better go!" he repeated. Kinktail said nothing but stalked through the undergrowth, fur blending in with the plants.

Sliverfoot stayed by the river for a while, not even the warriors' den could sanction him. Swirlingwind and now Kinktail, what was the world coming too? Soon the sun was setting so Sliverfoot trudged back to camp, dragging the fish he had caught back with him. When he was in camp he could see Kinktail sitting next to Frozenpelt, sharing tongues. He went to the far edge of the warriors' den and lay down. He didn't think he would be able to sleep but sleep easily caught up with him.

_The pitch black forest was lit up with the bright blaze of the flame. Sliverfoot, then Sliverkit, raced next to his mom as they tried to escape the deadly heat radiating from the fire. As they reached a river his mom, Blizzard, picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Sliverkit squirmed from forcefulness of his mothers bite. She wasn't trying to hurt him; she was just in a panic. Together they plunged into the cold river water and Sliverkit let out a squeak._

"_Stop struggling at once or you'll fall completely in!" she scolded as she swam through the churning thickness of the liquid ice with her powerful forelimbs. Sliverkit did nothing more, only looked on helplessly as his mother struggled to pull herself and Sliverkit out of the water. Once at the other side Blizzard began to lick Sliverkit fiercely and he was nearly knocked over. Sliverkit began to feel a rumbling coming from his stomach. He was starving. _

"_Mom, can we get something to eat? What will we eat? I don't see any little pebbles out here!" he whined. Blizzard was licking her fur as she had licked his._

"_Sliverkit, we will not eat that thing twolegs call food, I'm going hunting, and I'll see what I can find. Stay here!" Blizzard replied over her shoulder, "I'll be back soon."_

_Sliverkit never did what Blizzard told him so he set off to explore this vast unknown region. He would not go far; even he wasn't as foolish as that. As he walked down a well-worn trail, struggling to follow the mass of uneven footprints he made his way to a very large rock sitting in the middle of a clearing. Sliverkit, lacking the knowledge that this was Great Rock, leaped up on it. He was amazed; he could see the whole clearing in one head sweep, as well as far and wide behind the clearing. _This is a place for a leader he thought, not just any ordinary cat! Well, since I don't see any cats that appear to be leaders I'll have to be one!_ He smiled at his last thought, barely a kit and already he was a leader, or so he thought. _

_Showing his teeth at an imaginary enemy he leaped gracefully off of the rock and rolled in the fresh grass, as if tussling with the enemy cat._

"_What are you doing on RiverClan territory?" came a low but fierce voice. Sliverkit whirled around to see an amber-eyed tom, fur brown with black patches, watching him._

"_Who wants to know?" Sliverkit questioned back cheekily._

"_Thorncoat of RiverClan, would like to know," meowed the cat. Another cat stepped out behind him._

"_What have you found Thorncoat?" the tortoiseshell she-cat questioned._

"_Macefur, deputy of RiverClan, this young kit is trespassing on our territory." Replied the tom. _

"_Honestly Thorncoat, do you think this kit could do any harm?" Macefur meowed back with a grin._

"_Anyways, your name?" Thorncoat asked._

"_Well, since I know yours I'll tell you mine, it's Sliverkit!" he responded proudly._

"_Sliverkit! Are you from another Clan? You bare the name of a clan cat but you are not of RiverClan." Macefur exclaimed, deep in thought._

"_Well, my mom's name is Blizzard!" Sliverkit pointed out helpfully._

"_Blizzard! Thorncoat, do you think? No, it couldn't be! Has Blizzardpelt come back?" Macefur wondered aloud._

"_Sliverkit! Where are you?" called Blizzard. _

_Sliverkit gave Macefur a sheepish grin. "I'd better be going!"_

"_We'll come with you, we need to see her for ourselves." Thorncoat meowed, speaking for Macefur and himself. _

"_Ok-ay," meowed Sliverkit uncertain. So he raced back to his frantic mother with the two other cats following him._

"_Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Thank StarClan you're safe!" she purred as she rubbed her face in his fur, drinking in his scent. Raising her head she snarled as the cat's scents were now detectable, unmasked by Sliverkit's. "And you would be?" she asked with a smirk on her face._

"_Blizzardpelt, it's really you!" exclaimed Macefur, unable to contain her excitement as she rushed over and rubbed her head vigorously against Blizzard's. _

"_Who wants to know?"_

_Macefur rolled her eyes, "Just like little Sliverkit are you? You should know, it's me, Macefur!"_

"_Macefur, I know no Macefur, only Macepaw," Blizzard replied wistfully._

"_Well that was my name before I became a warrior!" Macefur replied grinning._

"_Really? Could it really be you?" Blizzard asked in awe._

"_Of course! Come back to camp with us, old Frozenstar would like to see you, bring Sliverkit as well, he'll be made an apprentice!" Macefur didn't wait for an answer but whirled around and walked back to camp with a swing to her step._

Sliverfoot woke up with a jolt. The pain these flashbacks often left was nearly unbearable. He got up and stalked out of the warriors' den, he needed time alone. His pace slowed as he got to the river. Staring at the water he saw Silverpelt reflected and looked up, high into the sky. He often wondered if his mom was really up there, _they had gotten back to camp and Owlclaw, not knowing that Blizzard was one of RiverClan, had slain her. _

Sliverkit had never really known his mother. On the way back Macefur had promised her that she could be his mentor. Since Blizzard was dead Macefur had taken it upon herself to be his mentor. Images flashed through his mind, _trying to fish with Macefur, his first catch, how eager he had been to take it back and show his mother, only to remember that she was dead, Owlclaw, standing over his mother's body with a look of triumph on his face, not for slaughtering her, but for killing an enemy cat, _and the more recent ones_, Swirlingwind sitting by Crookedjaw, Kinktail sharing tongues with him, Swirlingwind on Snakerocks, Kinktail comforting him._

Would he ever experience those happy memories again? He looked up again and found that the sun was starting to rise. He plodded back to camp, unhappy for the millionth time in his life.

As he stalked back into camp he felt an unexpected shiver run down his spine as Kinktail walked out of the warriors' den. He was happy to see that Leopardpaw was up and ready to train. He felt a rush of admiration as he watched his apprentice play-fight with Pantherpaw and pin him. His high instantly turned to a cold ache as Swirlingwind gimped out of the Medicine Cat's den and glare as she passed. He walked over to Leopardpaw and told her that they were going hunting at the river, _away_ from the place where she had previously fell in, and she should leave now, he would be along soon.


End file.
